fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Universe: Xtreme Voyager Climax
Cartoon Network Universe: Xtreme Voyager Climax is an Upcoming game to coming up 2018 on PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch & V2. also as Sequel for Cartoon Network Universe: Xtreme Voyager. Gameplay this gameplay similar previous game. but added the Check Boost. Anyway, this game added more characters & more stages. Characters Edit Ben 10: Omniverse * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Kevin Levin * Vilgax * Sevenseven * Charmcaster(NEW) * Doctor Hex(NEW) * Zomboo(NEW)(DLC) * Malwave(NEW)(DLC) Generator Rex * Rex Salazar * Agent Six * Hobo Haha * Van Kissies * Breach * White Knight * Black Knight(NEW) * Biowulf(NEW) * Skalamander(NEW)(DLC) * Valve(NEW)(DLC) The Powerpuff Girls * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Mojo Jojo * Princess Morbucks * Blisstina Utonium * Ace(NEW) * Him(NEW) * Princess Morbucks(NEW)(DLC) * Fuzzy Lumkins(NEW)(DLC) Dexter's Laboratory * Dexter * Dee Dee * Mandark * Monkey * Major Glory * Duck * Valhallen(NEW) * Krunk(NEW) * Action Hank(NEW)(DLC) * Agent Honeydew(NEW)(DLC) Ed Edd & Eddy * Ed * Edd * Eddy * Jonny * Rolf * Marie * May(NEW) * Lee(NEW) * Kevin(NEW)(DLC) * Jimmy(NEW)(DLC) Samurai Jack * Jack * The Scotsman * Aku * Demongo * Ashi * Scaramouche * X-49(NEW) * The Guardian(NEW) * Da Samurai(NEW)(DLC) * Cyber Samurai(NEW)(DLC) Steven Universe * Steven Universe * Garent * Amethyst * Pearl * Lapis Lapzil * Topiz * Jasper(NEW) * Connie Maheswaran(NEW) * Stevonnie(NEW)(DLC) * Sardonyx(NEW)(DLC) Adventure Time * Finn The Human * Jake The Dog * Princess Bubblegum * Marceline * Ice King * Fionna The Human * Ice Queen(NEW) * Marshall Lee(NEW) * Cake the Dog(NEW)(DLC) * Lumpy Princess(NEW)(DLC) Regular Show * Mordecai * Rigby * Muscle Man * High Five Ghost * Skips * Death * Pops(NEW) * Anti-Pops(NEW) * Shattered Mordecai(NEW)(DLC) * Shattered Rigby(NEW)(DLC) OK K.O! Let be Heroes * K.O * Enid * Radicles * Mr. Gar * Carol * Dendy * T.K.O.(NEW) * A Real Magic Skeleton w/Brandon(NEW) * Darrell(NEW)(DLC) * Shannon(NEW)(DLC) Codename: Kids Next Door * Numbuh One * Numbuh Two * Numbuh Three * Numbuh Four * Numbuh Five * Father * ToiletnatorI(NEW) * Crazy Old Cat Lady(NEW) * Grandma Stuffum(NEW)(DLC) * Stickybeard(NEW)(DLC) Other Cartoons * Jupiter Lee * Chowder * Flapjack * Johnny Test * Zak Saturday * Uncle Grandpa * Grizzy w/ Panda & Ice Bear(NEW) * Grim(NEW) * Bloo w/ Mac(NEW)(DLC) * Larry 3000(NEW)(DLC) Original * X-Kaiser(Final Boss) Stages Ben 10: Omniverse * Belltown * Primus Generator Rex * New York * Van's Castle The Powerpuff Girls * Townsville * Mojo Volcano Dexter's Laboratory * Dexter's Lab * Mandark's Lab Ed Edd & Eddy * Cul-De-Sac * Constitution Area Samurai Jack * The Past * The Future Steven Universe * Beach City * Gem Temple Adventure Time * Legend of OOO * Candy Kingdom Regular Show * The Park * Armageddon OK K.O! Let be Heroes * Lakewood Plaza * Lakewood Plaza inside Codename: Kids Next Door * Sector V * Sector Z Others * Goat's Junk Yard * Gumball's Home Original * Training Room * X-Kaiser's Lair Voice Cast TBA(If you can Help) Trivla * This game's Check Boost similar The King of Fighters XIII's Drive Cancel. * The Rumor Have DLC. ** Anyway, DLC as Confirmed. * This Game Had Costume Maker. * This Game is had Two Graphics, This one is 2D Mode Graphic similar like Blazblue & Others, and Another one is 2.5D Mode Graphics like Guilty Gear Xrd. Category:Games Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Fighting Games Category:V2 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Steam Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Arc System Works Category:PlayStation 4 Games